El bello durmiente
by Twilight Time
Summary: Cuando Snape tiene que dirigir la obra "La bella durmiente" los papeles principales salen invertidos. Hermione el principe y Draco... la princesa? -.DHr.-


El bello durmiente

Capitulo uno: Empieza la obra.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encaminaban a su primer clase del día, estudios muggles. Malfoy, como todas las mañanas, se había quedado dormido y había escondido las llaves de Hermione en su habitación, solo para no perder la costumbre. La Gry tardo un siglo en encontrarlas y dos en despertar al rubio. Ahora, iban por los pasillos empujándose uno al otro para poder llegar a clase y principalmente, para hartar al otro.

-Apártate Malfoy. Dijo Hermione casada de el rubio.

-Córrete tu Granger. Fue la respuesta de el empujándola mas fuerte.

-Esto es tu culpa. Le recrimino ella.

-Si corrieras mas rápido esto no te pasaría. Se excuso el.

-Si "alguien" no escondiera mis llaves y fuera tan perezoso esto no me pasaría. Le corrigió ella.

Llegaron al salón, cansados y mirándose con odio, respirando con dificultad y lanzándose una ultima mirada de odio se dirigieron a sus lugares, tratándose indiferentes. Ni siquiera habían logrado sentarse, cuando el profesor Snape entro por la puerta y saludo al grupo.

- Disculpe Profesor Snape... ¿que hace usted aquí? Pregunto Harry desconcertado por la aparición del profesor.

- ¿Hay algún motivo para que no pueda impartir esta clase Sr. Potter?

- No, pero me parece extraño, es todo.

- Su profesa de estudios muggles no podrá supervisarlos por ahora, es decir que por unas clases la remplazare, si eso contesta su pregunta Potter.

- ¿Y que haremos profesor? Pregunto Lavander Brown.

- La profesora me ha comunicado que este grupo se encargara de representar una historia muggle llamada "La bella durmiente"- Contesto el –¿Alguno podría contarnos de que se trata?

Los alumnos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre si, como esperando que el de al lado respondiera. Hermione, fue la única en levantar la mano, ya que de pequeña le habían gustado mucho esas historias de princesas y hadas. Ella misma había representado a la princesa Aurora cuando era pequeña. Pero ahora, como estaba claro, no le interesaba participar.

- Como siempre creo que usted es la única que lo sabe Srta. Granger. –Ella se sorprendió por el comentario. _¿Era eso un cumplido? _Se pregunto Hermione- Dígame no se cansa de ser la sabelotodo o le gusta acaso resaltar? _Imposible_. Los Slytherin empezaron a reír.

- ¿Va a escuchar la historia o no profesor Snape? Dijo ella indiferente y notablemente molesta.

- La escucho Srta. Granger. Le contesto el.

- En un reino lejano, La rey Esteban y su esposa esperaban el nacimiento de su primer hija, a la que llamarían Aurora. El rey ofreció una gran fiesta en honor a su amada hija, en donde concurrieron todos los habitantes del reino. Entre los invitados se encontraban las tres hadas buenas, Flora, Fauna y Primavera. Cada una tenia un don especial para la bebe. El don de Flora fue la belleza y el de Fauna el don del canto. Cuando era el turno de primavera, se escucharon estruendos y entro al castillo la malvada bruja Maléfica, que, furiosa por no haber sido invitada.- Hermione vio como toda la clase, incluido el profesor Snape, se habían interesado en la historia, rió al pensarlo. – le lanzo un hechizo a la bebe: el día que Aurora cumpliera 16años, se pincharía el dedo en el huso de una rueca y moriría. Los reyes estaban angustiados pero Primavera aun tenia un deseo por conceder, no podía deshacer el hechizo pero la princesa no moriría. Ella dormiría hasta que reciba el beso de un príncipe que ella amara.

- Bien Granger- Dijo Snape recuperando su compostura .- 5puntos para Gryffindor. Como ya escucharon ustedes son los encargados de llevar a cabo esta obra, cada uno se levantara y este artefacto extraño escogerá que papel representaran. –Dijo mostrando una esfera negra con un nombre. -Cada papel será elegido tres veces. Es decir: serán 3Princesas, 3principes y demás. Dumblendore será el encargado de elegir a uno de ustedes para el papel.

-Profesor ¿y si no deseamos participar? Pregunto Zabinni molesto, el no pensaba actuar, primero se comprometía con McGonagall.

- Lo lamento Sr. Zabinni pero no es lo que desean sino lo que deben hacer. Respondió Snape. Zabinni bufo con fastidio. -Ahora acérquense.

Los alumnos fueron levantándose de a uno y acercándose a la esfera, las chicas muy emocionadas y los chicos, bueno algunos de ellos también, aun que la mayoría bastante enfadados y desanimados.

- Mañana, en el gran comedor, Dumblendore se encargara de comunicarles que papel les toco. –Dijo Snape indiferente. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos empezaban a salir del salón

-Esto de la obra es una perdida de tiempo.- Dijo Ron fastidiado. La actuación no era su fuerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo.- Le contesto un Harry también decepcionado.

-Ey, ey, ey. No digan eso, de todos modos tienen que participar. Seguro será divertido. Aseguro Parvati.

- No lo creo Parvati. Le dijo Ron aun desanimado.

-Claro que será divertido. Dijo Lavander interesada. – ¡Ay, yo quiero se Aurora! Ojala me toque el papel.

- Seguro te lo darán Lav. La animo Parvati.

- ¡Tu también podrías! ¡Eso esta decidido! ¡Una de nosotras dos será Aurora!

- Les deseo suerte chicas. Las alentó Hermione.

- La necesitaran. Les contesto Ron en forma chistosa y las dos lo miraron de una forma asesina pero después empezaron a reír.

- Ey Herms ¿y que contigo eh? ¿También quieres ser Aurora? Le pregunto Harry a su amiga.

-No Harry, el papel de la princesa es uno de los mas difíciles, son demasiados diálogos.- Le contesto ella. –Igualmente, cuando era pequeña ya había participado en la obra.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntaron las chicas al unísono .- ¿Con que papel?

- Con el de Aurora. Dijo ella sin mucho animo.

- ¡Hermione eres una afortunada! Le grito Lavander.

- ¿Tu crees...? Dijo ella un poco irónica.

- ¡Que envidia! Le dijo Parvati.

- No lo crean. Es el papel principal y el mas complicado.

- ¿Y no piensas en actuar? Le pregunto Ron. A decir verdad, no le molestaría actuar, siempre y cuando Hermione sea su princesa.

- No, les aseguro que me verán primero besando a Malfoy antes de entrar a esa obra.

- Entonces debes estar muy decidida. Le dijo Harry.

- Escuchen, por lo que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger que será lo ultimo que haga en mi vida.

-Si tu lo dices.... Contestaron al unísono los demás.

¡Esto tenia que ser una broma! ¡¿Que mas faltaba?! ¡Idiota obra! ¡Idiota Profesora! ¡Idiota Snape! ¿Que mas podría arruinar su día faltaba?

- Drackii!

Demonios... Esto si que cierra con broche de oro a mi día.

- ¿Que papel quieres que te toque Dracki? Pregunto la rubia.

- Pansy... ¿tu eres o te haces? ¡Se notaba de ahí a china que no quería actuar!

- ¿So what? Dijo ella, a su forma de ver, haciéndose la interesante.

- Eres. Murmuro el fastidiado.

- ¿Que soy Dracki? ¿Hermosa? ¿espectacular? ¿Seductora?

-_ ¡Imposible! ¡Insoportable! ¡Empalagosa! _Solo... no molestes Parkinson. Respondió el marchándose.

- Pero Dracki Guagui

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¡No me molestes mas! ¿Que demonios es eso de Guagui?

- ¡Pero Drackin! ¿No te da como algo en la panza cuando piensas que podríamos ser nosotros los enamorados?

A Draco se le revolvió el estomago.

Creo que voy a vomitar -No sabes cuanto. Respondió asqueado.

- Verdad que si. n.n

-Escucha Parkinson, lo único que voy a decirte es que prefiero besarme con Granger que actuar en esa obra.

- Entonces... no quieres?

- ¡Oh! ¡Es impresionante tu inteligencia Parkinson!¦lt;/p>

- ¡Gracias Drackito! n.n De todos modos seria asqueroso verte besándote con esa sangre sucia. Pensó ella enfadada y asqueada.

Aun que es mejor que besarme contigo Con eso te quiero decir es que como me llamo Draco Malfoy que no voy a participar en esa estupidez

-No si yo se los impido. –Dijo la una voz divertida de un director bastante conocido.

Era el gran día, hoy era la elección y parecía haber mas gente que nunca, el movimiento era tanto que ya era asfixiante y la emoción abundaba en el ambiente.

Buenos días a todos .- Dijo Dumblendore. –Como ya muchos saben hoy es la elección para la obra de "La bella durmiente". Ha estado todo muy reñido pero por fin he elegido a los personajes – El rey Esteban lo representara... ¡Ron Weasley! Y la reina sera ¡Lavander Brown!

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy en la obra! Grito Lavander abrazando a Ron, que por cierto, se sonrojo bastante.

- ¡Felicitaciones Lav!. La felicito Hermione. Ron Felicidades.

- Gracias T-T

- Ahora los papeles de las hadas, el hada Flora será representado por alguien que no estaba prevista y esa persona es ¡Ginny Weasley! El hada Fauna lo representara ¡Parvati Patil! Y al ada primavera es un poco extraño pero lo representara ¡Harry Potter!

- ¿¿¿¿Que???? Grito Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo molesto.

- Es que así salió sorteado. n.nuu

- Oh Potter, te veras tan hermoso. Le grito Draco. Harry soltó un bufido.

- Callate Malfoy, no lo molestes. Lo reprendió Hermione.

- Eres tu la que debe callarse sangre sucia. La agredió el.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Búrlate. Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Por que a ti te ira peor.

- ¿Amenazándome sangre sucia? Le pregunto el con burla.

- Advirtiéndote hurón. Lo corrigió ella.

- Seguro. Lo que tu digas. ¿Qué podría salir...

- ¡Dracki!

- Por Dios, se multiplican. Pensó Draco cuando Pansy le cayo encima. ¡Quítate pegajosa! ¿Que quieres Parkinson?

- Quedan solo los papeles principales. Escucha bien, que podemos ser nosotros. Dijo ella colgándose de su cuello, con ojitos de soñadora.

-Por dios merlín, no he sido bueno pero nadie se merece algo así.

- Ahora el papel de Maléfica será representado por ¡Pansy Parkinson!

-A veces eres grande. Dijo Draco a nadie en especial.

- ¿¿¿Que??? ¡Debe haber un error! Le grito Pansy a Dumblendore enojada.

- No señorita Parkinson, no hay ningún error.

- ¿Por que tan feliz Malfoy? Le pregunto Zabinni viendo como por poco la sonrisa no se le salía a su amigo.

- Digamos que estoy queriendo un poco mas a Merlín que antes. Contesto el simplemente.

-Y ahora lo que todos han esperado, pero para hacerlo mas intrigante, no sabrán quienes son los príncipes hasta mañana. Ahora... .- Dumblendore fulmino con una mirada curiosa a Hermione y a Draco. - Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy ¿podrían acercarse?

-Esto no me huele bien. Penaron ambos por su parte.

- ¡Ve Hermione! La empujo Ginny.

Dumblendore reunió a Hermione y a Draco con los jefes de sus respectivas casas para que ellos mismos se encargaran de darles las maravillosas noticias.

El gran salón permaneció en total silencio hasta que Hermione y Draco se dirigieron a sus mesas, con cara de espanto, petrificados y caminando como zombis hasta sus asientos.

- ¿Hermione que paso? ¿Que te dijeron? Le pregunto Harry.

- Actuare en la obra. Comento ella cabizbaja con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Y que papel te toco? Le pregunto Ron.

- Soy el príncipe. Murmuro muy bajito.

- ¿Que?

- Soy el príncipe. Volvió a decir pero un poco mas alto.

- Habla fuerte mujer. Le dijo Parvati.

- ¡¡Que soy el estúpido príncipe!! Grito y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla, menos la mesa Slytherin que ya tenían suficiente con Draco a mitad de un cáncer cerebral.(Que exageración no?)

- Muy bien.- Comenzó Dumblendore. -Parece que algunos ya le están poniendo muchas ganas. –Comento mirando a Hermione que se sonrojo. -A los actores principales los recibiré en mi despacho en unos pocos minutos, ellos ya fueron comunicados con anterioridad. Mintió el para no descubrir a los artistas y hacerlo mas interesante(a su forma de ver claro esta)

Hermione se dirigía al despacho del director, con la cabeza baja ¿por que le pasaba esto a ella? Había tantas chicas. ¡Millones! Y a ella la tenia que elegir. ¿Por que? Lavander y Parvati casi la matan, la abrazaron y la felicitaron. Ella solo pudo responder con un gracias malhumorado, ahora estaba parada frente a la puerta de Dumblendore y cuando estaba decidida entrar escucho des voces hablando, una era la de Dumblendore pero... ¿la otra? Se oía igual de enojada que la suya.

-¡NO PIENSO PARTICIPAR EN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ Y NO PUEDE OBLIGARME!

Oh no...

Esa voz es de.... entro al despacho, rogándole a Merlín que no sea lo que ella creía.

- ¡Granger! Que demonios haces aqu...?? Oh no!

- Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor. Le contesto ella. Aun sin salir del Shock.

Continuara...


End file.
